


Getting back together

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: End of a Relationship, F/F, First Love, Goodbyes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Season 13 Episode 11 Theatre TicketsSet the end of the episode.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Getting back together

"This last few days have been nice, I mean it's almost like it used to be,'

Olivia opens her mouth to say something.

'No, you don't have to say anything,"

Olivia exhales a breath. 

"I know you want us to get back together,"

A tear drops from Alex's eye.

"But, I can't go there again,"

Alex shakes her head as she wipes her face.

"If I didn't leave..."

Olivia pulls Alex into a hug.

"Those weren't under your control, but things are different now, no matter how we got here,"

"This can't be over...I still love you...do you still love me?"

"Knowing that is not going to make this any easier,'

"Well have you met someone?"

"Alex,"

Alex exhales a breath,

"I'm sorry,"


End file.
